Boats and other marine crafts typically employ a fuel system and/or an evaporative control system having multiple fuel components (e.g., valves) that extend through an external surface (e.g., an upper surface) of a fuel tank. For example, a fuel component such as a grade valve may be coupled to a first end of the fuel tank and another fuel component such as a fuel fill apparatus may be coupled to another end (e.g., the upper surface) of the fuel tank opposite the first end. Although the fuel components may each employ a seal to prevent evaporative emissions from escaping or passing through an interface between the fuel components and the fuel tank, government agencies (e.g., the U.S. Coast Guard, Department of Transportation) have enacted regulations (e.g., title 33 of the Code of Federal Regulations) that require the fuel components coupled to external or outer surfaces of the fuel tank to be accessible for inspection and/or servicing. As a result, multiple access panels may be needed in a marine vehicle to access different fuel components positioned on different ends or areas of the fuel tank, thereby increasing costs.